Erkenntnis
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Wie ein Moment alles verändern kann,und Ron merkt das Erkenntnis nicht immer Positiv ist.


Disclaim: Alle Personen gehören J.K.Rollings ( mögen wir ihr Dankebar sein)

So das entsteht, wenn manim Babystress mal etwas abschalten möchte, ich hoffe es unterhält euch und ich bin nicht zu sehr eigerostet.

Viel Spaß

Erkenntins

Ein Lache durchdrang den Gemeinschaftsraum, so hell und klar, wie lange nicht mehr. Es waren schwere und schlimme Zeiten. Doch ab und zu hörte man dieses sonst so überlegte und nüchterne Mädchen aus vollem Herzen lachen. Diese Momente waren so selten, dass jeder im Raum inne zu halten schien und auf die beiden Personen vor mir blickte. Im Grunde war das auch nicht verwunderlich, denn so ein Anblick bekam man nicht oft auf meine beiden besten Freunde. Und so erfreute sich jeder daran den Helden Harry Potter und seine Freunde lachen zu sehen. Hermines Lachen war so ansteckend und hin reißen, dass keiner merkte, dass ich es nicht tat.

Das waren die Momente in denen ich das wahrnahm was sonst keiner sah.

Das waren die Momente in denen ich mir wünschte blind zu sein.

Das waren die Momente in denen mir mein Herz in Millionen Stücke zerspringt.

Genau jetzt und hier, war die Liebe die diese beiden Personen verband so offen sichtlich, dass sie alles überstrahlte. Die schlechten Gedanken, den Krieg, die Verwundenten und die Toten.

Jeder fühlte sich geehrt an solch einem Moment teilgenommen zu haben. So sehr das später auf dem Flur darüber geredet wurde. Alle waren verzückt, nur ich nicht.

Denn dies war einer der Momente in denen ich hoffte, dass er schnell vorüber ging, so dass wir wieder das Trio sein konnten. Das ich wieder der Freund dieser charmante Hexe war und er nur ihr Kumpel.

Doch heute war alles etwas anders. Beide Lachten, über etwas das ich gesagt hatte. Was es war wusste ich nicht mehr, denn die Gesichter der Anwesenden sprachen wie Bänder zu mir.

Nicht nur ich wusste es, alle hier hatten etwas gemerkt. Es war die Art wie ihr Augen strahlten als er sie ansah. Wie sie seinen Arm berührte, als sie sich festhielt um nicht von der Couch zu fallen. Die Weise wie beide einander zu gewand waren, brauchte keine Erklärung mehr.

Doch was war wenn die beiden es auch merkten?

Was würde dann aus mir?

Was zeichnete mich groß aus?

Harry Potter, der Held seit seiner Geburt. Nicht das er es schaffte den Dunklen Lord als Säugling zu besiegen, nein er bot ihm seit seinem 11. Lebensjahr immer wieder die Stirn und kam auch noch lebend aus der Sache raus. Er war ein Held wie man ihn liebt, schüchtern, charmant, ohne Allüren wegen seines Ruhm und doch mit genug Fehlern das er menschlich war. Ich habe es oft versucht gegen ihn anzukommen, doch ich bleibe immer in seinem Schatten, auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben möchte.

Hermine Granger, die smarteste und intelligenteste Hexe die ich je getroffen habe. Ihr war es noch nie peinlich dass sie alles wusste. Auch wenn sie als uncool galt. Harry Potter hatte sich das unscheinbarste Mädchen zur besten Freundin gesucht, und das nicht weil sie im Leid tat, sonder weil er schon immer ihr Größe gesehen hatte.

Und ich Ronald Weasley war mal wieder an zweite Stelle getreten. Ich bin ihr Freund, ihr richtig fester Freund. Meine Schwester Ginny, sie ist seine Freundin, und ich habe lange genug gebraucht um das zu verarbeiten.

Alles was ich weiß ist, dass sie der bessere Teil meines Lebens ist, und dass ohne sie jeder Tag eine Verschwendung wäre.

Genau jetzt in diesem Moment erscheint mir alles in Zeitlupe, ist das so wenn man endlich begreift? Wenn man erkennt, das man nicht alleine ist mit seinen Gedanken.

In nur einem Augenblick werden alle Wahrheiten die vorher galten zunichte gemacht.

Alles was man Glaubte zu wissen wieder sprach sich und doch ergab plötzlich alles einen Sinn.

In diesem einen Moment hoffte ich, dass sich ihr Blick nicht trafen, denn er zeugte von soviel Liebe füreinander dass selbst sie es dann wissen mussten. Doch wie es immer ist, sahen sie sich an und genau jetzt blieb die Welt stehen. Nicht nur für die beiden oder mich, nein für alle.

Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag um zu verstehen dass sie beide es schon längst erkannt hatten. Das die Wahrheit für alle schon lange offensichtlich war, und ihre Liebe kein Geheimnis. Und noch einen, um mir klar zu werden das sie voller Verheißung aber für beide unerreichbar war.

Keiner würde, einen von uns verletzen. Sie würden uns nie hintergehen. Somit hatten sie sich schon vor langer Zeit entschieden.

Auch wenn ich wusste, ich würde Hermine nie verlieren, tat die Erkenntnis weh nie so geliebt zu werde wie sie ihn liebte. Es tat noch mehr weh zu begreifen dass ich beiden nicht einmal sauer sein konnte, denn eine Liebe so rein und unschuldig wie die der beiden war selten. Und es zerbricht mir in solchen Momenten das Herz zu wissen das die Frau die ich über alles Liebe, sich mit weniger zufrieden gibt. Was noch Mals schmerzt, ist das Wissen, das ich sie zurück halte. Dass sie deshalb in ruhigen Momenten so weit weg wirkt.

Sie ist dann im Herzen bei ihm ist, meinem besten Freund, für den ich mein Leben geben würde um ihn zu retten, auch wenn das Herz meiner Freundin ihm gehört, und immer wird.

The End

So ketzt nur noch _**GO**_


End file.
